Domestically
by liaskye
Summary: Fili/Kili Fili and Kili have committed treason in the eyes of Thorin, King Under The Two disgraced brothers still have one place to call home, but shadows still dog their A short one-shot into a world that wouldn't leave me Please give it a try!


**Hi all, I've been gone for a while. School keeps me insanely busy. I meant to spend my rare writing time on the other story, but this scene has haunted me for weeks now. It has no place in my other tales. So I had to write it. It is sort of a one shot. I may play more with this world. After all, there are dark shadows being cast in this AU, which I didn't have the time to fully explore. I do enjoy writing angst, but maybe I'll leave it to your imagination how it all took place. **

**Oh, and it's true what they say about procrastination. I should have finished my ten page paper on corona viruses tonight. I typed this instead.**

Kili watched the dawn light softly change the dark violet sky to blue. The wind blew the leaves in the trees, birdsong was beginning. He sighed, wanting to relish the peace a quiet for longer time. Let the dark tangles of his dreams ebb away into the clear light. Kili knew he should be excited, happy about this day. After all, he only turned 80 once. He'd finally be an adult in the eyes of his elders. He rubbed his eyes. "_The irony of it all! _ A random day in his life made him an adult, not all the deeds, the battles, the damn war. Not even becoming a father had mark his maturity. But this dumb, stupid day did.

Kili couldn't stop the dark laugh from escaping. The noise caught Fili's attention. Even asleep, his brother was ever watchful over the younger. Fili grunted in his sleep. A large hand shot out from the layers of quilts. Kili found himself instantly snared in Fili's embrace. Fili's arm gently scooping Kili's naked torso against his own.

Kili rolled his eyes, but smiled. Fili wiggled and moved Kili who finally helped by shifting down into the bed. Fili then began to "purr" as his chin nudged Kili's head under his own. Satisfied at last, Fili stopped moving, one arm possessively around Kili.

Kili willed himself to calm down. He really tried to not think on the dark thoughts his mind had turned on these last few days. Maybe after this damned day, his dreams would turn to more pleasant things. Kili wanted to believe it.

Really, he was content here. With their life. Kili had everything he'd ever wanted. Actually, it was every One he'd every really desired with his heart and soul. Considering how cursed the Durin line was, they were lucky. Their friends and other family, not so much.

Fili told him to let it go. Release the anger into the wind. Then again, Fili was always calmer about such things. Kili had, for the most part, not thought of their previous lives. Who they were did not matter here in the Shire. Only Bilbo knew the truth. Mahal Bless his gentle soul. He never said a word. None of the horrid Lobelia's attempts ever came to fruition.

To the rest of the world, Fili and Kili, sons of Dis and the disinherited heirs to the Kingdom of Erebor were lost to mystery. Neither brother wanted to change that fact.

But Kili's heart still stirred with anger. It was deep and still ragged, thorny edged burr of betrayal. To last of his days, there were a few he could never forget, never forgive.

/

Fili cuddled his mate closer. He feigned sleep, keeping his breathing calm, his heart beat steady. But he had heard Kili's mutterings in his slumber.

'_Damn it all! Today should be special, it should be his. None of the past should shadow this day.'_ Fili did not sigh, he just lost his sense in the feel of Kili being next to him. After a few long minutes, Kili stilled and Fili was rewarded with the sound of Kili once more succumbing to his need to sleep. For the last week, Kili's slumber had been restless, disturbed. Every night, dark dreams of the past visited his brother.

Fili knew who the culprits were, the ones plaguing Kili in his unprotected mind, the one place he couldn't protect Kili from Thorin or the others. Damn them all. If he ever saw them, any of them, Fili would show them his raw, frenzied fury, his need to pay them threefold for hurting his love. But Fili was careful, he never let Kili see just how much Durin Fili could be, the possessive need to revenge. No, Fili locked it away and kept the key hidden. Instead, he would just enjoy their moment, their now in this world. He would enjoy the bright shining light that was his Kili.

Of course Fili had tried to get Kili to talk about it. Bilbo was worried sick, wondering if they should call of the celebration. Fili had been firm. A party was just what Kili needed and besides, Bilbo had been working on this for months.

Fili tried daily, nothing too forceful. Kili had shrugged it off at first. It wasn't until the fourth day he'd snapped at Fili's gentle questions.

They'd been at their forge. Fili had just finished up on an order. Like his father and uncle before him, Fili's talent was working with the molten ores. He could bend and shape them to his will, producing either sturdy pieces for the daily world or more delicate ones few could appreciate. Once they recovered from having dwarrows in their midst, the hobbits of the Shire and the humans of nearby Bree soon found Fili's work to the best in land.

In the first few months, Kili was just Fili's assistant until they had the funds to set up Kili's work area. Fili understood where other's had not. Kili's heart and talent did not lay in the red hot metals. They were too laden and lacking the light he sought for so desperately.

Kili was no miner, no smith. Instead, Kili was a glass blower. He'd learned the skill many years ago when they'd just been Fili and Kili, sons of Dis. Erebor was some distant, faraway place, mentioned only by old ones. Thorin had tried and tried to teach Kili the art. And Kili had tried and tried to master it. Only his heart and his mind were ever elsewhere. In the woods on the trails, with his brother, anywhere but the forge. Finally, a an old dwarrow of the Broadbeams took mercy on Thorin one day. She took a very bored Kili and revealed her world of liquid light. Kili's eyes lit up when he saw the swirls of color in the glass pieces. He marveled at their brilliance, the delicate shapes and lines. Her world was curves, shade of color flowing into one another. This was how Kili saw the world, bright and vibrant. Suddenly, everything snapped into place in his dwarrow heart. This was his talent.

Of course Kili's pronouncement at dinner was met with much disapproval and frustration. Thorin had been firm. Glass blowing was beneath the Line of Durin. It was something for elves, for humans to dabble in. Metal was solid, sturdy, reliable like the good solid earth. Glass was fragile, light weight, treacherous. It wasn't worthy of a dwarf's attention.

Fili and Balin had changed Thorin's mind. Well, that and Kili sulking and sighing every five minutes and sending them all into a week of headache induced frustration. Thorin relented and Kili was sent to apprentice with the old dam, Wynnie. After all, Thorin had already lost so many battles with Kili's stubbornness, what was one more?

Fili just wished Thorin had remained that flexible, that forgiving of Kili's strong desires. Fili had instinctively understood Kili's spirit at a very young age. Kili was goofy, lovable and a generous soul. He had the most unusual spirit for a dwarrow. He was as rare as emerald, more precious than mithral. Kili saw the world outside normal dwarrow heart's and minds. Sunlight was his gold, the forest his world. His soul was just different. Fili knew and accepted it. Hell, Fili cherished it so much he never really wanted to share Kili's light with any other. He had forced himself to not be possessive of his brother at early age, convinced by tradition and properity that it was wrong.

Fili had done so many deeds he regretted in the name of "tradition and sake of the Durin Line." But today he would not dwell on his own dark, bloody mistakes. Not when Kili needed him focused.

Thorin was the most determined, strong willed dwarrow Fili knew, but for one other. The other was Kili. It had been inevitable they would clash one day. Fili had no idea it would be over him and especially not Bilbo Baggins.

This had been the ultimate breaking point between the two most passionate Durins of this age.

Fili had asked Kili what was wrong even when he knew the answers. He made a mistake, a stupid careless error.

Fili had spoken the name, Thorin.

Just the name had been enough to send Kili's latest piece to suddenly succumb to gravity. Kili had swirled on his heels, dark eyes bright with smothered emotion.

"Never speak that name again." Kili had muttered dark and low. Kili had grabbed a wet towel storming out into the afternoon. Fili was left behind to clean the mess up, his usual place.

/

Fili had fallen back into slumber beside Kili. The other's frustrated nights wearing on the brother as well. Their door flew open with a loud bang.

Years of training, of lives being in danger had engrained their instincts. But those skills now paled with their new found foes. They untangled from each other's grasp with amazing speed, coming to full alertness. The blankets fell to the side and they sat up, ready to move, to react.

They others were faster.

Fili caught the blurring form before it could land, waving feet and arms in a clumsy blow. Kili was acting just as fast, as assured as the second body launched into the air.

Shrill laughter and giggling startled the birds outside the tree nearby. Fili joined in the laughter as did Kili.

The young dwarrow in his arms wiggled and laughed again. His blue eyes shone with adoration and joy at the sight of his father. The child's hair was as wild, pale blonde locks flowing untamed.

"Oi, Kifur, you're up bright and early this morn!" Fili said while lowering the squirming child into his arms.

Kili was doing much the same with his own daughter. "Meri, my love. C'mon here." Kili placed the dark haired lass next to her cousin. If he didn't, she would just climb over his body, likely placing her delicate yet sharp elbow in his stomach. Wherever, Kifur went, Meri followed. Now Kili and Fili had finally gotten a taste of the chaos they'd unleashed upon the unsuspecting world. They loved it.

The two giggled once more. Kili leaned over and placed kisses on their foreheads, Fili doing likewise.

"Bithay. Kee's bithay." Kifur muttered and pointed at his uncle.

"Yes it is. A special day for Kili and for all of us too!" Fili smiled and said but he shot a sideways glance at his brother judging his mood.

Kili subtly nodded at Fili, his dark thoughts would never be shown to their children.

Meri yelled, "Cake, cake, cake!"

Which made Kifur laugh and join in loudly.

"Breakfast first! Cake later. C'mon along you two. Let your dads get dressed." Bilbo was leaning against the door threshold. His eyes shown with merriment. The smells of ham and eggs wafted through the opening.

Kili nodded then, turned and looked at the bedside. Standing there, as quiet as ever, was Meri's sibling, Suri. Though twins, the two girls didn't look very much alike. Meri was all curls and softness. She had her father's eyes and hair coloring. Meri was sturdy, like the cross between the hobbit and dwarrow she was. Suri was nothing like either her parents. Her eyes were so blue they were like sapphires. Suri's hair was thin like Kili's, but never wild. Every strand was in place. Her clothes were without a wrinkle. Even at this young age, Suri carried herself with an air of elegance that would make elves squirm. Kili had no idea how this child was his, but she was, every precious inch of her. His sturdy arms reached down and he lifted his gentle child onto the bed to join her sibling and cousin. They moved to make room for her instantly.

The children did not want to leave. The bed was so warm and it smelt of them, Kili and Fili.

Fili and Kili shared a glance. This was heaven. Their children, their place here at Bag's End with Bilbo. No matter the dark path they had trod to get here, they were home.

Without a word they rose as one. Bilbo's eyes grew huge. He held up his hands in protest, "No, not now, I've got food on the stove, and pancakes to make, and...

They lifted him up gently between them, each one grinning wickedly.

"Now Bilbo, you don't want to start Kili's birthday out being stubborn?" Fili said.

Kili didn't even pause. "I want my family, all of it, in one big, bed, hugging and kissing. Now!" His eyes were bright with pleasure.

Bilbo sighed, as three pairs of little hands reached out to grab their "mom" onto the bed. Bilbo was plopped down gently, then all four of them bounced and tossed as Kili and Fili threw themselves onto unoccupied space.

This gave Kifur and Meri ideas and soon the two were up and jumping up and down on the huge feathered bed.

It turned into one very loud, very chaotic game, with a pillow bravely sacrificing its integrity before the odd little family finally gave into the birthday lad's wishes of one huge hug.

**So that's a glimpse into this universe. Hope you enjoyed.**

When their uncle banished Bilbo for stealing the Arkenstone, Thorin had been insane with gold lust. He'd been beaten down, exhausted. Thorin was finally in his HOME. Surrounded by the mountain he loved, his family, his lover. Finally, Thorin thought the curse was over. He did not see the darkness and doom surrounding him.


End file.
